1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to camera modules and, particularly, to a camera module using a voice-coil motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some camera modules include a lens part, a voice-coil motor (VCM), and an image sensor. The lens part normally includes a lens barrel and a number of lenses received in the lens barrel. The VCM includes a winding coiling around the outer surface of the lens barrel and a set of permanent magnetic members fixing and surrounding the winding. When applying different directions of current to the winding, the winding, magnetically forced by the magnetic members, can focus the lens part by moving it toward or away from the image sensor to focus. However, the VCM surrounding the lens part increases overall size of the camera module, which is not beneficial for miniaturization of the camera module.
Therefore, what is desired is a camera module that can overcome the above described problems.